


『那一天 香菇CP』你后悔了嘛？

by G_S_R_7



Category: History3那一天
Genre: History3 那一天 Make our days count, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_S_R_7/pseuds/G_S_R_7
Relationships: history3 那一天
Kudos: 23





	『那一天 香菇CP』你后悔了嘛？

你后悔了嘛？  
1.  
被项豪廷的父母接受后，心里总算松了一口气。不过，于希顾还是有种拐走了项家儿子的罪恶感，也不能以补课的借口到项豪廷的卧室偷偷摸摸，于是改成项豪廷来到自己的小窝。项豪廷真的会坐在旁边认真读书，不过经常“一不小心”就待到了没有捷运公车的时候，然后就“名正言顺”的在这里留夜。于希顾瘦小归瘦小，可是两个大男人挤在一张小床上，刚开始睡一起的时候难免被多动儿童项豪廷借机使用咸猪手。虽说很爱这个人形哈士奇，可是自从了解男男那个的过程后，于希顾觉得自己还没有做好这方面的心里准备。他让项豪廷给他时间，项豪廷也一直乖乖的没有过分的举动，最多睡觉的时候摸摸手臂肚皮之类的。  
不过，于希顾最近有点苦恼。他发现项豪廷经常鬼鬼祟祟的。  
比如洗澡的时候不会跟自己挤在一起洗，单独洗的时候还会把手机带着，而且时间也越来越久。睡觉的时候也比刚开始老实多了。于希顾一向很信任他，可是时间一久心里难免会小小嘀咕。  
他曾经为了他们的爱情可以勇敢的和他的父母对质，他不愿意放弃身边唯一爱他的人。可是勇敢的背后，他也会怀疑自己，万一项豪廷这时候突然后悔了呢？  
这看似不起眼的小事，却成了心里的痒痒。  
又一次项豪廷带着手机进浴室的时候，于希顾放下了手机的书，把耳朵贴在门上，试图听里面的动静。  
手机的声音开的不大，可是于希顾听到的，让他感觉万箭穿心。  
他听到了手机里女人的娇喘，还有项豪廷想掩盖却掩盖不住的喘息声。  
他感觉到失望，不光是对项豪廷，也是对自己。  
如果自己早一点给他，会不会就不会发生这样的事？……又或者，自己对项豪廷已经没了新鲜感，而他意识到他其实喜欢的还是女人？  
2.  
有些事必须要快刀斩乱麻，不管有多痛。  
于希顾猛的推开门，门里的人被惊吓到手机没来得及关就掉到了地上，羞愧的抓来浴巾来遮挡呼之欲出的小香菇。  
于希顾面如死灰「你是不是还是喜欢女人？」  
「不是啦！希顾你不要误会……」项豪廷一边尴尬的给自己围浴巾一边努力的解释着。  
「那你为什么要偷偷在浴室看A片？而且，你最近都……」于希顾的脸越来越红，说话也不利索了。  
「都怎么了？」  
「都不会对我……睡觉的时候动手动脚的……」  
项豪廷终于把浴巾围好了，拉着他坐在床边，无奈又好笑「于宝~你是在跟A片吃我的醋吗？」  
「项豪廷，」于希顾又回到最初和项豪廷对质的倔强的神情「如果你后悔了，我不会赖在你身边的。」  
「于希顾，」项豪廷难得的认真了起来，一字一句的说「我，不，会。」  
项豪廷轻轻抚摸着他的后背，手掌仿佛有安抚的功效一般，于希顾的心情的平复了一些。  
「那你给我解释清楚。」  
「我看那个是因为……」项豪廷又开始不好意思了，「因为我也是个血气方刚的大男生，我又有那种需求嘛……」  
「……」  
「况且，我又睡在你身边，靠的这么近，」项豪廷把脑袋凑到于希顾的颈窝，热热的湿气打在敏感的皮肤上，弄的他痒痒的「你知道我得有多大的意志力才能克制自己嘛？」  
于希顾的脸快烧起来了。  
「所以我还不如先发泄一下，这样晚上也不会影响你睡觉。你说的，你需要时间，我会尊重你。」  
听他这么认真的说，于希顾也气不起来了「那，你还喜欢女生吗？」  
「我……」项豪廷无奈的摇头「我也不知道我自己的性取向了，我现在心里只有你了好嘛。」  
于希顾噗嗤笑了出来。  
「看那种片是因为……以前会看的嘛。我也尝试看过gv，可是我感觉怪怪的……」  
对上于希顾微微皱起的眉头，项豪廷赶紧解释「可是跟你我可以！」  
被这人又正经又乱来的样子逗乐了，于希顾伸手呼噜一把他的头发。误会解释清了，头上的乌云也散了。  
3.  
「好啦！你快去洗澡啦！」  
项豪廷伸手捏捏那张害羞的脸，很故意的把手机拿到他面前关掉了视频的页面「手机交给你咯。」  
于希顾拿过来放一边，其实他根本不需要看手机里的内容，既然在一起了就是要百分百的信任。  
浴室的水声响起，于希顾一个念头闪过。  
他今天突然不想看书了。  
项豪廷总是为他着想，细心的照顾他，给他时间和选择的权利。在他身边，于希顾得到了许久未能感受到的爱。虽然心理上还没完全做好准备，可是他爱他，这一点很确定。  
水声还在继续，项豪廷闭着眼睛冲洗着头发上的泡沫，等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，一颗小脑袋出现在眼前。发梢上带着细细的水珠，在他清澈的眼睛里仿佛可以看到自己的倒影。  
他的于宝第一次挤进来和他一起洗澡，项豪廷突然感觉空气似乎有些稀薄了。  
下一秒于希顾被拉进他厚实的胸口，大口大口的与他交换着呼吸。  
水淋湿了两个身体，项豪廷为他擦了一把脸上的水珠，额头顶着额头，用炙热的眼神看着那双黑色的瞳孔。  
项豪廷此生从未如此的迫切渴望得到一个人。  
同时又从未如此的害怕会伤害一个人。  
只能呆呆的望着，想在那双瞳孔里找到答案。  
修长的手覆上了他的腰窝，轻轻摸摩挲。项豪廷圈住他的手臂不禁收紧了一些。  
与此同时，下身也贴的不留一丝缝隙。  
项豪廷感觉浑身快要烧起来了。  
伸手抓住贴在背后的手，慢慢的挪到身体的前方，然后放到了自己已经苏醒的小香菇上「可以吗？」眼神充满了情欲和渴求。  
于希顾的目光下移，顺着水珠流下的方向，滑过胸肌，腹肌，一直到那个炙热的部位。手握上的瞬间，心跳声响的好似打雷。  
他从未给别人做过这种事，自己也很少弄。小心翼翼的上下抽动了几下，项豪廷眼中的情欲又多了几分，仿佛要把眼前的人给吃掉。  
紧接着项豪廷炙热的吻落了以来，贪婪的吮吸着于希顾的薄唇，这略带侵略性的动作在并不宽敞的浴室里直接把他压在了墙壁上，中间隔着项豪廷的手臂，让他不会被冰凉的墙壁凉到。  
手上原本小心翼翼的动作随着项豪廷越发厚重的喘息声而渐渐大胆起来。手中的小香菇越发的变大，甚至能感受到表面暴起的青筋，呼之欲出。  
在临界的那一刻，项豪廷仿佛丧失了所有的理智，他此生都未曾感受到如此强烈的快感，来自一双男生纤细的手。把怀里的人猛的转了个身，手掌在胸前贪婪的抚摸着单薄的身躯，滑过胸前敏感的两点时怀里的人不禁发出一声难耐的哼声。  
「宝宝，你忍受一下下。」  
灼热的小香菇顺着臀瓣滑向大腿内侧稚嫩的皮肤，在划过敏感的洞口时于希顾不禁颤抖。项豪廷抱紧了他的上身，下身快速的缝隙里抽动，结实的身躯撞击在臀瓣上让那里的皮肤变的通红，而怀里的人更是满身潮红，一片旖旎风光。  
「啊……」一声低吼，项豪廷抽出了小香菇，白色的液体打在红红的臀瓣上。两人都大口喘着粗气，项豪廷在于希顾的颈间落下细细碎碎的吻，感受着身体内强烈的余韵。  
我是处男吗？项豪廷晕晕乎乎的在脑海里问自己，这种强烈的感觉是前所未有的，前女友给不了自己，自己也给不了自己。只有一个人，那就是于希顾。  
4.  
于希顾伸手把水温调低了一些，不然恐怕两人都要在温热的水蒸气里缺氧了。  
项豪廷想要去摸已经挺立起来的小于宝，被于希顾挡住了。  
「不要啦……」  
「宝宝你还在害羞什么嘛？」热气打在于希顾的耳朵上，弄的他痒痒的。  
「不是啦……那个东西弄到下水道里会堵住啦……」  
「哈哈哈你怎么知道的？」项豪廷像是发现乖宝宝不乖的一面「你是不是自己弄的时候有经验了？嗯？」  
「才没有！我只是化学学的好，蛋白质遇热会凝固啦！」  
「哦~这样啊……看来当学霸的男盆友还能学到挺多的呢，太值了！」说罢便在于希顾的脸上亲了一大口。  
「你白痴哦！」于希顾笑着拍他的头。  
折腾的半天总算洗完澡了，期间难免被项哈士奇吃了一遍豆腐。于希顾穿上平时睡觉的大T恤，乖乖坐在床上让项豪廷给他吹头发。暖暖的风，吹来了阵阵睡意。  
吹干了头发于希顾舒服的躺下，听到一旁项豪廷吹头发的风筒声，眯着眼睛看着他。  
屋里只剩下床头的台灯还亮着，暖黄色的光照的屋子里很温馨。项豪廷钻进了已经温暖的被窝，软软的头发窝在于希顾的颈间，大手已经伸进了大T恤里。  
「我之前都乖乖的不碰你，怕我控制不住自己，让你睡不好。今天听你说的，原来你喜欢我动手动脚呀。」  
「我不是那个意思……」之前一激动说出了心里话，这会儿只能口是心非的狡辩。  
「你喜欢我怎么摸你？」项豪廷整个人压了过来，大手在T恤下面游走着，一点点接近胸前敏感的一点，在听到身下越发沉重的呼吸声后，终于轻轻捏住那一点，身下的人发出一声嘤咛。  
「舒服吗，宝宝？」  
项豪廷总是喜欢在这种时候叫他宝宝，会让于希顾感到又被疼爱又害羞脸红，心里痒痒的。  
项豪廷的手轻轻加重了一些，身下的人难耐的扭动着身子。见到他的反应后，项豪廷直接掀起了T恤，用舌头代替了手指的位置。  
「啊……」  
舌头的灵活的滑动，像电流一般，让理智一丝丝的远去。手指接着照顾的另一边，当那一点也挺立起来后，又交换手和舌头的位置。项豪廷抬起头看着身下的人隐忍的样子，让他忍不住又加重了力度。他喜欢听他舒服的叫出来。  
于希顾从来不知道自己如此的敏感，快感强烈到让他有些不知所措。  
项豪廷看到他身下隆起的小帐篷，很满意自己的成果。于希顾总是在这段关系里理智的那个，第一次见到他因为自己而展现出情欲的一面，项豪廷甚是欣喜。  
手覆上了小帐篷，身下的人又是一阵颤抖。第一次被别人摸到这里，还是个男人，而自己还渴望着被更多的抚摸。  
「宝宝，你硬了。」项豪廷边摸边亲吻着他的脖子。  
「唔……」  
「宝宝，我也会让你很舒服的。」  
「……」  
「刚才在浴室里，你的屁股被我撞的好红哦。那以后我们做爱的时候，你会喜欢我打你屁股嘛？」  
「……」于希顾被露骨的话羞的说不出话来，只能紧紧的咬着嘴唇。却不知这一幕让项豪廷心动不已，更想要坏心的欺负他。  
隔着内裤的抚摸已经不够，被挑逗起来的身子想要更多更多。理智是什么？能吃嘛？  
「你……」  
「宝宝，你想让我做什么？」  
「你快……」  
「想让我伸进去摸嘛？」  
「嗯……」  
「那你自己把内裤脱了。」  
名义上是让于希顾自愿的把自己交出来，实际上却是挑逗的让他不得不乖乖缴械，这条哈士奇背后根本就是坏心的大灰狼。  
「你！……」因为台灯的光线，于希顾看得到身下的一举一动，更是羞到不行。  
项豪廷坏坏一笑，起身趴到他身下，居然隔着内裤把嘴巴覆上了小帐篷。于希顾感觉脑袋里有烟花在爆炸，视觉上的冲击让羞耻感直线上升。  
「你不要闹了啦……」嘴上这么说，可是身体上却诚实的顶胯，想要得到满足。  
项豪廷见他脸已经红成了大番茄，也不折磨他了，为他脱下了内裤。脸凑到小于宝前面，把呼吸打在敏感的部位。身下的人因为这一举动更加难耐了。  
「想要嘛？」  
「嗯……」  
「那你自己把小于宝送进来。」说罢便张开了嘴。  
「你！……」  
这一系列语言加动作，让羞耻感覆盖了全身，而体内的一团火却又让他做着和理智相反的事。  
「啊~」项豪廷张着嘴巴的邀约，崩断了他脑袋里最后一根理智的弦。心一横就把小于宝送了进去，紧接着便是无法言语的快感。  
「啊……啊……」  
舌尖扫过每一寸皱着，让那里变得光滑硬挺，扫过顶端时能清楚的感受到身下人的颤抖，和嘴里难掩的呜咽声。于希顾羞耻的捂住眼睛，却又忍不住透过指缝去看身下被吞吐的动作，眼睛和身体都得到了最爱的人给予的刺激。  
「手拿来啦，我要看着你。」项豪廷伸手把他的手拉开，在他的注视下，整根吞没。  
「啊……」一股电流流遍全身，全身的血液都仿佛聚集在这里。  
项豪廷卖力的吞吐，顶部渗出了许多透明的液体。下午吃了甜甜的水果，让这液体的味道也带着甜味。  
「宝贝你好甜哦。」  
「唔……项豪廷不要再说了啦。」  
「不信给你尝尝。」  
说罢便覆上来与他接吻，舌头送进对方的口腔，分享着嘴里的味道，一面用手借着液体的润滑撸动起小于宝。大大的手掌让那里每一寸皮肤都得到了满足，嘴里的呜咽透过这个吻传递到他口中。项豪廷感觉到抓住自己手臂的手越发的用力，他知道他的于宝快要高潮了。  
眼睛睁开看着身下的人，手上的速度突然的加大，身下的人颤抖着喷出一股白色的液体，而这一片旖旎风光被项豪廷尽收眼底。  
于希顾大口的喘着粗气，身体仿佛至深与天堂与地狱的交界，脑袋里一片空白，高潮的余韵久久不散。他知道他完了，这一辈子怕是要栽在项豪廷的手里了。  
项豪廷满意的看着自己的成果，还用舌尖去舔了下肚子上的那注白液，于希顾的脸又烧了起来。  
「项豪廷，你不要闹啦。」  
「我没有闹，很认真的，」项豪廷在他耳边说到「很认真的想吃掉你。」  
「……」  
项豪廷意外的没有继续闹他，把身上擦干净，然后抱进浴室又一起冲了个澡。刚才的一番折腾让两人满身大汗，当然还是少不了被咸猪手吃了遍豆腐。  
两人也懒得穿衣服了，光溜溜的钻进了被窝。项豪廷从后面抱住于希顾，小小的身子刚好放进宽大的胸口。  
「你……真的还ok嘛？」明显能感受到身后人又再次旺盛的小香菇，于希顾忍不住问他。  
项豪廷亲了亲他的后背，「我会耐心的等你准备好全身心的接受我，一辈子还很长，我们不用赶时间。」  
于希顾的脸上露出幸福的一笑。  
「尽管如此，我还是有办法让你很舒服的，我会好好关照小于宝的。」一秒不正经的人很快就被温柔的拍打了抱紧的手臂。  
「那，你会后悔嘛？」  
黑暗中听到身后人坚定的声音「我，不，会。」  
「那你会后悔嘛？」  
于希顾在他怀里转身，窗外的月光照的他黑色的瞳孔也闪烁着星星。  
「我也不会。」

Fin.


End file.
